Droga para dos
by Priss
Summary: HAOxANNA. AU. ¡TERMINADO!. Ella sufría y él no comprendió el impulso de reunirse con ella en la cama, tomarla entre sus brazos y deslizar sus manos por la blanca piel que ardía por el contacto piel con piel con un hombre. Ese era su castigo.
1. La droga

**. Droga para dos .**

De: **PRISS**

_06-JUL-07_

_25-DIC-07_

**_Capítulo I: "La droga."_**

* * *

_Ella sufría y él no comprendió el impulso de reunirse con ella en la cama, tomarla entre sus brazos y deslizar sus manos por la blanca piel que ardía por el contacto piel con piel con un hombre. Ese era su castigo._

* * *

Anna abrió los ojos con cierta dificultad; se sentía mareada, débil. Lo peor es que ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba o como había llegado allí.

A pesar de no estar en condiciones para explorar su entorno, la rubia pudo apreciar un poco de la habitación que la mantenía prisionera.

El amplia cama en la que yacía, el blanco color de las cuatro paredes y nada más. Sus negros ojos se posaron en la puerta de la habitación, que se abrió de pronto, dejándole ver a un muchacho de rasgos chinos y ojos gateados.

**~ Ya despertaste. Eso me agrada, Annita… justo a tiempo.**

Lo escuchó decir. Ella estaba segura de haber visto ya a ese tipo, pero sus sentidos y su memoria parecían estar levemente paralizados.

**~ ¿Sabes?, me costó mucho trabajo deshacerme de los otros dos.**

**~ Los otros… ¿dos?, entonces…**

Anna recordó lo que había pasado. . .

Había tres chicos, ella solo conocía a Yoh, bueno, solo su nombre. Él se le acercó y, por enésima vez, la invitó a salir. Su respuesta: la misma de siempre: ¡no!, tan seca e indiferente era su voz.

La Kyouyama se dio media vuelta y no supo más. . . Y aquí estaba ahora, sola con un tipo que no conocía y cuyas intensiones pudo adivinar en el momento en que él comenzó a quitarse la camisa para luego posarse encima de ella.

Anna quiso escapar, pero ni siquiera fue capaz de alejarlo. Se aterró al entender que algo le habían dado como para estar así ahora.

**~ ¿Qué me hicieron?.**

Preguntó ella en un susurro, sintiendo las manos de aquel hombre ir y venir por su cuerpo.

La rubia se estremeció al tiempo en que un gemido se le escapaba de los labios; se odió a si misma por ello, por no poder hacer absolutamente nada para evitar esto.

Mientras la risa de ese sujeto resonaba en la habitación, atormentándola.

**~ Ya sabía yo que sin droga esto no funcionaría.**

**~ ¿Dro, doga?…**

La rubia se sorprendió tanto al comprender la magnitud de las cosas, que poco pudo hacer para impedir que ese hombre la desnudase. Ese maldito debía tener mucha experiencia porque la estaba tocando de una manera en la que su cuerpo respondía a sus estímulos, obligándola a no resistirse más. O quizás era la droga, si. . .

Aun cuando suplicaba por que se detuviese, que la dejara y decirle una y otra vez que ella no quería esto, Anna ya se había dado por vencida y se había resignado a que ese chico hiciera todo cuanto le plazca con su cuerpo.

Más de pronto, alguien más se lo quitó de encima. . .

**~ Maldito imbécil!!, ¿qué crees que haces?.**

Ren creía que se trataba de uno de sus compañeros, más apretó los dientes al percatarse de que se trataba nada menos que del hermano de Yoh. . . Hao.

El moreno impactó un golpe justo en el rostro del chino, luego prácticamente lo arrastró a la planta baja, donde se hallaban los otros dos.

**~ ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?.**

**~ ¿No es obvio?, queríamos divertirnos un poco con la chica, pero se puso difícil así que tuvimos que drogarla.**

**~ ¿Qué dices?, que le dieron?.**

**~ Yo no sé, solo sé que la estimula para el sexo.**

Le dijo Tao; una sonrisa bien marcada en su rostro.

Esa confesión puso eufórico al Asakura, quien impactó su puño en el rostro del chino, noqueándolo.

**~ Maldito bastardo.**

Susurró entre dientes, lanzando una despectiva mirada a su hermano y al peliazul; esos tres habían sobrepasado el límite.

Hao dobló la boca, más luego recordó a la chica.

El moreno subió donde ella, sin saber si llevarla a su casa o al hospital, más al entrar en la habitación, no supo qué hacer. Era tremenda la escena que ante él se desencadenaba. . .

La lida rubia se retorcía sobre la cama, gimiendo casi con dolor. Ella se giró y sus miradas se encontraron; lagrimas mojando sus tersas mejillas.

**~ O-onegai. Y-yo… no puedo más.**

Hao frunció el ceño; esa mujer estaba sufriendo y no comprendió el sentimiento que lo impulsó a reunirse con ella en la cama, tomarla entre sus brazos y deslizar sus grandes manos por su blanca piel que ardía por el contacto piel con piel con un hombre.

Y él, sin planearlo, era el único que podía calmar el fuego que habían encendido en ella y que la consumía dolorosamente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

¿Qué tal?.

Vaya, creo que esto al principio tenía pinta de ser un REN x ANNA, pero NO!.

Bueno, pues tenía muchas ganas de escribir esta idea donde Anna es secuestrada y sometida a los deseos de. . . pues ya saben, el siempre sexy e irresistible, Hao Asakura. ^0^'.


	2. El castigo

**. Droga para dos .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo II: "El castigo."_

* * *

Ella era divina, no había otra palabra.

Hao se vio en serios problemas cuando, al estrecharla, la escuchó suspirar.

Ambos desnudos, rendidos al contacto piel con piel. El moreno estaba consciente de que esto lo hacía por calmar las ansias que habían sido estimuladas en la rubia, pero no podía negar que la chica era extremadamente bella y que solo verla había encendido en él el deseo y la pasión. Así que sus grandes y toscas manos se aventuraron a deleitarse con la tersa piel de la joven.

Exquisitamente suave; el Asakura adoró acariciarle las piernas, así como el vientre y esa pequeña cintura que le provocaba curiosidad.

_"Siento como si fuese a romperse."_

Pensaba el castaño al tiempo en que buscaba los labios de su compañera. Vaya que se sorprendió cuando ella giró el rostro, resistiéndose a ser besada.

Incluso, aun con la droga, ella tenía al menos un poco de control.

Lo cierto es que la jovencita se sentía humillada. Era doloroso saber que su cuerpo la orillaba a hacer algo que en realidad ella no quería.

**~ Ahh… ma-matte!…**

La rubia gimió casi con dolor al sentir como el joven de largos cabellos succionaba su pezón izquierdo, lamiendo, mordiendo con suavidad, masajeando y apretando el otro.

La Kyouyama se arqueó, ese estimulo era insoportable y la desarmó completamente. Anna no pudo oponerse ya más, dejando que el apuesto moreno hiciese con ella lo que quisiera.

_"Al menos es apuesto… mucho y me trata con suavidad, no como el bruto aquel…"_

Pensaba la joven.

Vaya que era el hombre más apuesto que ella hubiese visto en su corta vida.

Tenía un parecido con Yoh, pero la chica no profundizó en ello porque su toque era mágico y la elevaba a un placer que no pidió, pero que terminó recibiendo con resignación, casi con gusto.

Anna terminó respirando agitada mientras el moreno se posaba completamente sobre su lindo y frágil cuerpo, tomando lugar entre sus piernas. El Asakura se tomó un momento para admirar la belleza de la jovencita.

Si, sin duda era algunos años menor que él, tal vez seis o siete, pero aun así era hermosa, ahora entendía por qué el estúpido de su hermano se atrevió a secuestrarla.

Sus facciones finas, sus ojitos negros, como la más bella de las noches. El muchacho no pudo reprimir el impulso de regalarle un beso en una de sus mejillas y enredar sus grandes manos en aquellos cabellos de oro.

Hao sonrió con suavidad, él la recompensaría por lo que el inútil de su hermano y sus amigos le habían hecho pasar, la compensaría por el mal rato. El Asakura solo quería acariciarla. . .

**~ ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.**

**~ An… Anna.**

**~ Suena hermoso.**

Hao le acarició una de las suaves mejillas al tiempo en que le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Con las manos sobre la cama, justo a los costados de la cabeza de la joven, el moreno empujó suavemente las caderas, clavando la punta de su pene en ella.

La rubia cerró los ojos y lanzó un suave gemido de agrado. Hao fue un tonto al entusiasmarse solo con eso, pues empujó hondo, clavándose completamente en ella de una sola vez. La rubia chilló de dolor, apretando los dientes y abrazándose con fuerza al moreno.

Hao se había robado su inocencia. Robado, esa era la palabra, pues la chica de ojos negros no lo había elegido.

**~ Maldición!.**

Susurró entre dientes el castaño, consciente de su falta de delicadeza y de la magnitud del problema.

Ella era virgen; maldita sea!, esto no podía estarle pasando, y sin embargo. . .

Las mejillas de Anna estaban empapadas.

**~ Dime, ¿cuántos años tienes?.**

**~ Di, dieciséis…**

Las pupilas del castaño se dilataron.

Esto era una maldita broma o un castigo por aprovecharse de la situación. Él era más de diez años mayor que esa jovencita.

Pese a que el Asakura se maldecía por su mala suerte, la joven rubia ya había superado el dolor e incluso experimentaba el placer. Anna se desconectó del mundo y ondulaba las caderas, buscando la virilidad del apuesto hombre, tratando de satisfacerse a sí misma.

Hao dobló las cejas y apretó los dientes, casi como si esto fuese un castigo; contemplarla en su placer mientras él permanecía casi inmóvil, dejándola gozar cuanto quisiera.

Y si el verla era una dulce tortura, el sentirla llegar a su clímax fue peor, pues su suave piel interna se contraía con fuerza, estimulándolo y orillándolo a dejarse vencer y regar su esencia dentro de ella. Fue entonces que Hao la embistió con fuerza, maravillado por el placer que la chiquilla le inspiraba.

**~ Oh, dioss, mmm…**

Anna se arqueó y soltó un fuerte gemido. Eso había. . . eso había sido simplemente maravilloso.

La rubia permaneció quieta por un rato, tratando de jalar aire, en tanto el moreno la miraba fijamente; él bien sabía que esto aun no terminaba, todavía no.

El Asakura se sorprendió cuando la chica se inclinó para besarlo con desesperada pasión, cuando minutos antes le había negado sus labios, los cuales por cierto eran dulces y altamente adictivos, pues el castaño pronto se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar de besarla.

Estrechando con fuerza la pequeña cintura de la chica, Hao volvió a mecer las caderas, llevándolos a ambos a una bella danza en la que sus cuerpos se buscaban con tremenda desesperación, una y otra vez en un ciclo sofocantemente delicioso; frotando sus sexos con insólita necesidad.

**~ No pares, no!…**

Le decía la rubia entre besos. Y él no dudó en complacerla.

Hao se clavaba en ella de tal manera que poco tardó en desencadenarse el clímax para ambos. Anna gimió llena de gozo, así como de la esencia del moreno, quien parecía no querer abandonar del cuerpo de la joven, mucho menos soltarla.

El joven de largos cabellos se inclinó para besarla, dispuesto a continuar así toda la noche, si era necesario y si ella así lo quería, estaba dispuesto a acompañarla y hacerla suya.

_"Ese es mi castigo."_

El Asakura sonrió con ironía; quizá eso era demasiado placentero como para ser un castigo.

En tanto, la rubia parecía hipnotizada con la magia que ese hombre ejercía sobre ella.

¡Qué importaba que no lo conociera!, esto era el paraíso. Esta noche la disfrutaría al máximo, ya mañana tendría tiempo para arrepentirse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

LEMON, me gusta el lemon ^0^.

¿Han notado que últimamente he escrito fics donde Hao es mucho mayor que la rubia?, entre siete y diez años.

La razón es la imagen del manga, donde Hao le dice a Anna que ella es la indicada para ser la esposa del Shaman King, o sea de él.

Pues en esa imagen él se ve mucho mayor que la itako, nada que ver con la imagen del anime.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Patrick A'Sakura**  
**Katsumi Kurosawa**  
**Snoopyter**  
**Maeda Ai**


	3. La realidad

**. Droga para dos .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo III: "La realidad."_

* * *

Anna abrió los ojos y, a pesar de que junto a ella estaba el hombre más apuesto que haya visto, la escena no le gustó nada.

Cubrió su exquisito cuerpo con una sábana y abandonó la cama.

Los amantes se miraron; no hubo palabras. La rubia frunció el ceño a punto de estallar de ira. Ese hombre la miraba con lastima. La Kyouyama desvió la mirada y encontró sus ropas olvidadas en el piso. Anna no lo pensó dos veces para encerrarse en el baño y vestirse.

Hao bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos en señal de derrota. Ya se esperaba una reacción como esa por parte de la chica y no pudo dormir, pasándose un par de horas tan solo contemplándola mientras dormía.

Está bien, él se merecía eso y más, pero no por ello dejaba de ser doloroso.

Al salir del cuarto de baño, la mujer se apresuró a la puerta de la habitación sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra a ese sujeto; no hacía falta, solo quería salir de allí cuanto antes y eso que ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba.

Poco antes de salir de la casa, Anna encontró a los chicos que la secuestraron, tirados en la sala. Les dedicó una mirada llena de odio para finalmente salir del lugar.

**~ Shotto matte.**

Escuchó a sus espaldas para luego sentir un par de brazos que le rodearon fuertemente la cintura.

Anna se agitó y forcejeó sin lograr zafarse de aquella prisión.

**~ Suéltame, suéltame ya!.**

Exigía, desesperada, casi suplicante. Entonces, Hao terminó liberándola, y terminaron mirándose por segunda vez en esa mañana. Él con arrepentimiento embargando sus ojos, ella con rabia.

**~ Déjame llevarte a tu casa.**

**~ Ie.**

La Kyouyama dio un paso hacia atrás, ligeramente asustada.

**~ Ni creas que dejaré que me encuentres nuevamente.**

**~ Al menos… al menos déjame verte una vez más.**

El moreno se apresuró a sujetar una de las delicadas manos de la joven.

**~ Déjame en paz, ni siquiera sé tu nombre y no…**

**~ Hao… Hao Asakura.**

La rubia apretó los dientes y dobló las cejas. Genial!, ahora ya sabía contra quien levantar cargos, pero lo cierto es que ella solo deseaba despertar de aquella pesadilla.

La Kyouyama trató de zafarse nuevamente, pero su fuerza era nula en comparación con la de ese hombre. Anna se desesperó al grado que las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus tersas mejillas, fue hasta entonces que el castaño la soltó.

La chica corrió hasta la avenida y tomó un taxi mientras Hao la veía desaparecer de su vista y de su vida. Algo dentro de su pecho dolía; se sentía herido y necesitaba desquitarse con alguien. . .

Entró a la casa y sus ojos se posaron con rabia sobre el trío de patanes que yacía en el suelo.

**~ Ya despierta.**

Gritó al tiempo en que le pateaba las costillas al chico Tao, quien abrió los ojos por el dolor, luego le siguieron el peliazul y el otro Asakura, al que no por ser su hermano lo golpeó con menos fuerza, sino todo lo contrario.

A los amigos de Yoh los echó a la calle, pero a su gemelo. . .

**~ ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?.**

Le gritó, sujetándolo por el cuello de la camisa y mirándolo con profundo rencor, más era claro que el menor de los hermanos aun no se reponía de la borrachera de la noche anterior y parecía no entender las palabras del pelilargo.

**~ Estoy hablando de la rubia.**

**~ De… An-Anna?.**

**~ La misma. ¿Cómo pudiste secuestrarla, drogarla?.**

Fue hasta entonces que Yoh comprendió las estupideces que hizo apenas el día anterior. Abrió sobremanera los ojos, cuyas pupilas lucían desteñidas ante la incredulidad de sus propios actos.

**~ Yo no… sabía lo que hacía.**

**~ Ya me di cuenta, como sea, vete enterando que fui yo el que calmó el fuego que tu incendiaste.**

**~ ¿Qué tu qué?…**

Yoh se puso furioso con aquella confesión, aun cuando no tenía ningún derecho.

Quería a la Kyouyama para él, pero resulta que su gemelo fue más listo y aprovechó el momento para tomarla. Esto jamás se lo iba a perdonar. Anna era suya y él se la había quitado.

Yoh no dudó en reclamarle esto a su hermano, pero a Hao no le costó nada mandar a su reflejo contra el piso, quejándose de dolor.

**~ Ya madura, lo que hiciste no tiene nombre.**

Fue lo último que el castaño de largos cabellos dijo antes de largarse, y es que no soportaba verle la cara a su hermano, mucho menos su actitud.

Y sin embargo, él tampoco era un ángel de blancas alas. Hao se había aprovechado de la situación, esa es la verdad, aunque tratase de justificarse diciéndose a si mismo que solo quiso ayudar a la chica y calmar sus ansias, él bien sabía que sus palabras no eran más que una tonta excusa.

El Asakura apretó los dientes una vez que subió a su auto, se miró a sí mismo en el espejo. Le había preguntado a su hermano: ¿que había hecho?, despreciándolo.

¿Y que había hecho él?: aprovecharse de una chiquilla virgen.

Hao encendió la maquina y pisó con fuerza el acelerador. No podía sacarse a la linda rubia de la cabeza. Y si era por el sentimiento de culpa o por el hermoso recuerdo de su cuerpo, sus labios y sus negros ojos, el de la noche hermosa que le regaló... no lo sabía.

Y sinceramente, se negaba a profundizar más en ello.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Bueno, las cosas tenían que ponerse crudas al llegar la mañana.

Esto es mera fantasía, así que no imaginó que tan horrible puede ser una situación como esta, aunque tratándose de Hao. . . las cosas cambian ^¬^.

Por ello el capitulo anterior pareció más bien un regalo que un castigo; todo magia. En este, quise hacer sufrir a ambos con sus respectivas conciencias.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Dj cHarIzaRD girL**  
**Patrick A'Sakura**  
**Katsumi Kurosawa**  
**Naliamel**  
**Maeda Ai**


	4. El recuerdo

**. Droga para dos .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo IV: "El recuerdo."_

* * *

**~ Así que te tiraste a una niña, ¿eh?, y además virgen.**

Hao se frotó las sienes; había sido mala idea contarle a Nicrom lo sucedido con la jovencita rubia.

Creía que este tal vez le daría un consejo, pero en cambio parecía burlarse de él, no tanto por la insólita experiencia en sí, sino porque el mismo Asakura le había dicho que no se acostaría con ninguna mujer durante mucho, mucho tiempo, palabras que le dijo horas antes de compartir con Anna la noche más hermosa de su vida.

**~ Te atraparon, amigo.**

El moreno dobló las cejas, consciente de que aquella no era más que la verdad, aunque le pesara.

**~ ¿Sabes qué es lo peor?. **-El chico de trenza sonrió con aire chismoso, toda esta historia era demasiado buena para dejarla pasar.- **~ Nunca hubo una segunda vez con una mujer, era como una regla.**

El castaño giró el rostro, concentrándose en los recuerdos de la noche con la rubia.

Era verdad, cuando tomaba a una mujer, inmediatamente después de terminado el acto, perdía el interés y jamás volvía a tener contacto, incluso se alejaba. Pero con Anna. . .

**~ Ella era… tan adorable, tan linda y tan adictiva, que yo… no la solté en toda la noche.**

Hao recordaba que fue hasta que la Kyouyama fue vencida por el sueño, que él desistió de amarla.

**~ Ja, ja, ja, así que fue una niña la que finalmente atrapó al codiciado Hao Asakura.**

El castaño alzó una ceja. No era nada agradable ser objeto de burla, mucho menos cuando lo que él buscaba era ser escuchado.

_"Debí hablar con el Inglés y no con este idiota."_

Pensaba Hao, tomando su saco y abandonando la oficina.

No fue mejor llegar a casa y descubrir que no podía sacarse de la cabeza a la chica rubia.

El Asakura se recargó en la pared y miró el techo, apretando los dientes. Recordaba la suave y cálida piel de leche, sus dulces labios que lo volvieron loco, su pequeño y exquisito cuerpo, su voz entrecortada y su hermoso rostro lleno de placer. Pero lo que Hao más extrañaba eran sus lindos ojitos negros, primero llenos de odio y luego suplicantes.

El moreno se deslizó hasta sentarse en el piso de su habitación y mientras recordaba con exactitud cada pequeño detalle de tan adorable criatura, inconscientemente su mano se perdió dentro de sus pantalones, buscando placer.

La mezcla entre el tacto de sus dedos y el bello recuerdo de la Kyouyama era un arma de dos filos. El gozo estaba ahí, pero no era lo mismo si la mujer no era real o palpable. Él quería a Anna, no una patética jalada en su honor.

Hao rió, burlándose de sí mismo, desistiendo de sus ansias de placer y dispuesto a darse un baño con agua bien fría, para ver si así se le quitaba lo estúpido.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Se lanzó sobre su cama y abrazó la almohada. Había lágrimas empapando sus rojas mejillas.

¿Por qué?, maldita sea, por qué?. Por más que trataba no podía sacarse a ese hombre de la cabeza.

Recordaba sus manos quemándole la piel, y temblaba, sus labios de fuego robándole el aliento, y se estremecía, y el salvaje mecer de sus caderas.

Anna cerró los ojos y notó como el latir de su corazón se tornaba más acelerado. Lo ansiaba, lo añoraba, a él y a su toque. Maldición, ella quería estar nuevamente con él, estar entre sus brazos y entregarse sin remedio a ese loco mecer de caderas.

Pero no tenía sentido, ese hombre se había aprovechado de ella y de su condición. Por dios, él la había violado, bueno, técnicamente, pero. . .

**~ Ha-Hao!…**

Recordó su nombre, tan simple y sin embargo, tan potente y varonil.

Anna no pudo contra el deseo de llevar su pequeña mano entre sus piernas y acariciar su flor, frotando el pequeño y duro botoncito, y ya más sofocada, hundiendo un par de dedos en su intimidad.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, se entregó al nuevo y pequeño cosquilleo que ella misma se había provocado. Y aunque satisfecha por un segundo. . .

**~ No es igual sin él, yo sola no…**

Respirando agitada, la rubia se abrazó nuevamente a la almohada, maldiciéndose por anhelar a ese hombre.

La había violado, bueno, en realidad se había aprovechado de la situación y aunque se suponía que ella debía aborrecerlo, lo cierto es que deseaba estar una vez más entre sus brazos, atrapada bajo su cuerpo y llegar a la locura con él.

La Kyouyama cerró los ojos y unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, así como el nombre de aquel que la hizo suya.

Anna estaba hundida en la desesperación, no por lo que había pasado, sino porque por más que ella intentaba, no podía odiar a ese hombre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Vaya, me encantó esto, en especialmente los momentos en que estos dos necesitaron de un buen. . . ¿toque personal?.

¿En qué me base para esto?. No sé, echémosle la culpa a la tele.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Lovehao**  
**Patrick A'Sakura**  
**Katsumi Kurosawa**  
**Maeda Ai**  
**Naliamel**


	5. La oportunidad

**. Droga para dos .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo V: "La oportunidad."_

* * *

**~ ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?, ¿cómo supiste?…**

**~ No fue fácil, créeme.**

Los ojos de Anna estaban desteñidos; aferrando contra su pecho los libros que llevaba al tiempo en que retrocedía un paso, asustada.

Hao estaba allí, frente a la preparatoria, esperándola, ¿qué más?.

**~ Debemos hablar.**

Ella tembló al escucharlo. Negó con la cabeza pues las palabras se habían atorado en su garganta.

**~ An-Anna?.**

La amiga de la rubia, Tamao, parecía estar más asustada que la misma Kyouyama, pues temblaba sin poder controlarse.

**~ No tienes opción.**

La Kyouyama dobló los labios.

Claro, no tenía opción, así como cuando él se aprovechó de ella. No, no esperaría a ver qué haría ese hombre con ella esta vez. Así que la chica de ojos negros dio media vuelta, dispuesta a huir, más el fuerte agarre de la mano del moreno se lo impidió.

**~ Suéltame.**

Pero el Asakura la ignoró y prácticamente la arrastró con sigo.

**~ Espera, no te la lleves.**

**~ Tú no te metas, rosita.**

La pelirosa se congeló, aterrada al escuchar la fuerte y ronca voz de ese hombre. Fue vencida por el pánico y nada pudo hacer para evitar que se llevaran a su amiga.

La Tamamura dobló las cejas, preocupada, ella sabía todo. Anna le había hablado de lo que pasó, de lo que le hicieron. Bueno, ella había sufrido también, se suponía que aquel fin de semana la rubia se quedaría en su casa; cuando su amiga no llegó, no supo qué hacer.

El que Anna llegase a su casa el sábado por la mañana ahogada en lágrimas, no fue el mejor encuentro. Estaba feliz de que la rubia estuviese bien, pero fue atroz saber del infierno que vivió. Lo peor es que la Kyouyama no quiso denunciar y ahora ese bastardo se la llevaba de nuevo y esta vez frente a sus ojos.

¿Qué podía hacer?.

**~ Anna.**

Tamao bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior. Una vez más se sentía con las manos atadas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La rubia se negaba a siquiera mirar a ese hombre, aunque le tranquilizaba mucho que el moreno la haya traído a un restaurante y no a un. . . bueno, a un hotel.

Hao solo quería hablar con ella, y en verdad le fue muy difícil averiguar dónde encontrarla, tuvo que amenazar a Yoh, pero valió la pena.

**~ Quería… quiero disculparme contigo.**

Fue entonces que la Kyouyama clavó la mirada en el Asakura, la ira bañaba sus ojos. ¡Como si todo se solucionase con una simple disculpa!.

No, Anna había tenido demasiados problemas por culpa de ese hombre. Las pesadillas, la humillación, más después tuvo que lidiar con el deseo de verlo nuevamente, tenía la necesidad de sentirlo, de yacer entre sus brazos.

Anna bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio.

_"Es una estupidez."_

Pensó mientras escuchaba en silencio la justificación del castaño, esa que sinceramente ya no le importaba.

**~ Te aseguro que no fue planeado, de hecho fue mera casualidad que yo estuviese ahí.**

Y era verdad, Hao casi nunca frecuentaba a su hermano. ¿Cómo decirlo?, no se llevaban bien.

Y sin embargo, el joven de largos cabellos no podía evitar el imaginar: ¿qué hubiese sido de Anna si él no hubiese estado allí?.

_"Seguramente la habrían utilizado y lastimado."_

Pensaba, aunque ni siquiera esto era suficiente para disminuir su culpa.

Y para la chica de ojos negros fue devastador escuchar todas esas explicaciones que para ella no tenían valor alguno.

De cualquier forma, aun había otro problema que la preocupaba y que no podía callarse más.

**~ Tengo un retraso.**

Soltó la chica así nada más, dejando sin palabras al moreno, quien con pupilas desteñidas no pudo dejar de mirarla.

**~ ¿Q-qué dices?.**

Anna doblo las cejas, ya se esperaba esa reacción, ¿para que se sorprendía?.

La chica oprimía sus pequeños puños sobre sus piernas, soportando el nudo en su garganta, sin mencionar el punzante dolor que oprimía su corazón.

Las lágrimas se empujaban unas a otras, amenazando con escapar de sus ojos y entonces. . . lo escuchó.

**~ Yo me haré cargo.**

Era Hao quien tomó sus manos entre las suyas y con mirada decidida, le prometía a la joven que él se haría responsable de ella y, si es que la rubia estaba embarazada, del bebé.

Tan sincero era el tono en su voz varonil, que Anna sintió un alivio que no quiso entender. Sus labios formaron una pequeña y delicada sonrisa, maravillando al muchacho.

**~ Si.**

Susurró ella, liberando un par de lágrimas. Sentía como el peso y la presión del problema por fin la abandonaban.

No se suponía que fuera así, no debía intentar nada con ese hombre, mucho menos confiar en él, no después de lo que le hizo, y sin embargo. . . quería dar esa oportunidad, a él. . . y a sí misma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Sé que es mucho drama, pero: ¿como podía unirlos?.

Creo que después de todo habría que darle una oportunidad al muchacho, no en balde en verdad no fue su culpa lo que pasó, que lo disfrutara ya es otro asunto.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Ossalia**  
**Katsumi Kurosawa**  
**Patrick A'Sakura**  
**Anna Russo**  
**Maeda Ai**


	6. Nada que ella no quiera

**. Droga para dos .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo VI: "Nada que ella no quiera."_

* * *

**~ ¿Estas mejor?.**

**~ Si.**

La rubia quiso ocultar su sonrisa tras sus largos cabellos de oro, pero Hao pudo distinguir el rojo en las mejillas de la chica.

Nadie podría culparla por estar feliz, ella era muy joven después de todo para tener un bebé.

**~ Te invito un café.**

Anna alzó la mirada, sorprendida.

¿No, se suponía que lo suyo había terminado?, y entiéndase "lo suyo" como este problema que tuvo a la joven al borde de la desesperación.

Fue muy considerado por parte del Asakura correr con los gastos del médico, mas considerando que bien pudo haberse esfumado y olvidarse de la Kyouyama, como muchos lo harían, pero no.

**~ Prefiero irme a casa, yo…**

**~ Te llevo.**

**~ ¡No!.**

Justo en ese instante el semáforo se tornó rojo y el moreno tuvo la oportunidad de fijar atentamente su mirada en la joven.

Anna dobló la boca, quería olvidarse de todo esto y ya, pero esos ojos. . . la rubia sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna. No tuvo valor para seguir enfrentando el atractivo rostro de ese hombre y giró la mirada, fingiendo ver el paisaje más allá de la ventanilla.

**~ Me gustaría intentarlo.**

Escuchó ella a sus espaldas; la rubia se mordió el labio inferior.

**~ Tú me violaste.**

Las pupilas del Asakura se tornaron blancas. Si creía que la Kyouyama lo había perdonado, pues estaba totalmente equivocado.

Pero él ya se lo había dicho, maldita sea, que fue el maldito destino el que lo llevó esa noche al departamento de su hermano. Hao no tuvo nada que ver.

**~ Pero te aprovechaste.**

**~ ¿Hubieses preferido estar con el chino?. Anna, él te habría golpeado.**

El Asakura estaba furioso y no fue capaz de contenerse, le gritó a la mujer, reclamándole su necedad.

Ella tembló, era la primera vez que lo veía y escuchaba hecho una furia. Anna se maldijo al no poder contener al par de lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas. Todo esto había sido demasiado para ella, pero alzó la mirada y se enfrentó al moreno con igual o mayor furia.

**~ ¿Cómo crees que quiero algo contigo?, te aborrezco, quisiera jamás haberte conocido.**

La chica gritó histérica, para luego salir del auto sin importarle nada más, ni que el semáforo se volvió verde, tan solo corrió todo lo que sus piernas aguantaron sin saber que Hao iba tras de ella, hasta que la alcanzó, rodeándole fuertemente desde atrás e impidiéndole seguir.

**~ Suéltame.**

Exigió la joven, agitándose entre los fuertes brazos del moreno, más él, lejos de complacerle, la hizo girarse hasta quedar de frente, dedicándole su expresión llena de ira.

**~ Te lo he dicho muchas veces, que lo siento. Lo siento, lo siento… pero no me arrepiento. Si el problema es desearte con desesperación y querer llevarte a la cama, pues sí, soy culpable.**

Hao explotó en frustración y casi de inmediato la rubia impactó su pequeña mano en la mejilla del castaño.

**~ Tú me arruinaste la vida.** -Le dijo ella, haciéndolo reaccionar.- **~ ¿Cómo quieres que yo?…**

La Kyouyama calló. Eran los labios del Asakura que tomaban los suyos con brusca pasión mientras sus fuertes brazos ni siquiera la dejaban moverse. La rubia se agitó cuanto pudo, pero por más que quiso resistirse, terminó correspondiendo a aquellos labios de fuego, aferrándose al hombre que la besaba.

Anna tuvo que aceptarlo, había extrañado el toque del moreno, sus labios, sus grandes manos sobre su piel.

**~ No sigas, por favor.**

Le pido ella al separar sus bocas, más el moreno volvió a probar esa boquita cubierta de tenue rosa. Era deliciosa. Había pensado mucho en ella, le había dedicado sus momentos en la soledad y dios sabía que él quería estar con esa jovencita.

**~ Déjame intentarlo.**

El castaño disminuyó la fuerza de su agarre, dedicándose a morder el cuello de la rubia.

Anna entrecerró los ojos al tiempo en que un sutil gemido escapaba de sus labios. ¿Por qué él tenía que ser un hombre tan irresistible?, tan apuesto, tan potente. Anna quería perderse con Hao y con todas las sensaciones que él le provocaba.

La Kyouyama no respondió a la propuesta, tan solo se entregó al irracional deseo de estar con el moreno. Y era ese maldito deseo lo que la hizo corresponder los besos de Hao, sus caricias y darle la bendita respuesta que él tanto le exigía.

**~ No te atrevas… a obligarme a nada que no quiera, no de nuevo.**

Era clara la desconfianza que la rubia le profesaba, y comprensible, pero aun así Hao sonrió ampliamente, sus ojos brillando con intensidad. . . esa chiquilla sería suya aunque tuviese que esperarla por años.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Llamémosle deseo, o loca pasión. ¿Qué chica no desearía el toque de Hao ^¬^ ?.

Como sea, superamos la etapa de odio y comenzamos la relación.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**DJcharizardgirl  
Katsumi Kurosawa  
Ossalia  
Mai-Kusakabe  
Keico Asakura  
Lovehao  
Anna Kyoyama 7  
Patrick A'Sakura  
Naliamel  
Maeda Ai  
**


	7. La promesa

**. Droga para dos .**

De: **PRISS**

Capítulo VII: _"La promesa."_

* * *

Hao tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de entrar a la casa de la jovencita rubia. El corazón se le aceleró cuando ella misma le había pedido entrar después de que la llevase a casa luego de una cita.

El comportamiento de Anna era ligeramente distinto y prueba de ello es que el moreno estaba aquí, en la habitación de la joven.

No es que no hubiese tenido deseos de aprisionarla entre sus brazos; ya tenían casi medio año saliendo juntos, así que. . .

_"Pero creí que ella quería hablar, solo eso."_

Hao dejó a su mente vagar por el abismo de posibilidades que esa chiquilla tenía para él, mientras daba un fugaz vistazo a la recamara de la chica.

Todo perfectamente ordenado y una decoración bastante seria. Esa no era la habitación de cualquier chica de diecisiete años.

_"Ya sé que Anna no es como las demás chicas, pero ella no deja de sorprenderme."_

El Asakura sonrió, si acaso solo el cromo de "The Beatles" a lo largo de la puerta, desentonaba con la perfección de aquel lugar. Y aun así, el que le gustase esa música solo denotaba más seriedad.

Es cierto que pese a su edad, la Kyouyama resultó ser la mujer más madura que él haya conocido, sin embargo. . .

**~ Gomen na, ¿te hice esperar mucho?.**

Solo la voz de la mujer de dorados cabellos pudo sacar al moreno de sus pensamientos.

Ella lo había dejado solo por un momento, tan solo para asegurarse de que ninguno de los sirvientes lo había visto entrar.

La rubia sonrió. No era común que ella hiciera travesuras, esta misma podría considerarse la primera de importancia.

El Asakura le devolvió la sonrisa, el mismo ya no estaba en edad para comportarse de ese modo; esconderse con su novia para no tener problemas. Hao amplió aun más su sonrisa y tras cerrar los ojos, se puso de pie, disculpándose con la chica, pues era mejor que él se fuera.

**~ Matte… q-quédate un poco más.**

Anna bajó la mirada mientras sujetaba una de las manos del castaño entre las suyas. Lo estuvo planeando por mucho tiempo. . . estar con él.

**~ No debo, podría aprovecharme… es demasiada tentación.**

**~ Es que yo…**

La jovencita alzó la mirada, de pronto la voz se le apagó.

_"Es lo que quiero." _-Eso iba a decirle, pero simplemente no tuvo el valor.- _"Creerá que soy una loca, cualquiera."_

Hao sonrió tras posar su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de la joven y alborotarle los dorados cabellos. El rojo en las mejillas de la Kyouyama le había dicho todo lo que él necesitaba saber.

**~ Pero no te vayas a arrepentir.**

Ella sonrió nerviosa y apenada. Es que esto no podía ser posible, ¿cómo podía desear al hombre que abusó de ella?. La Kyouyama se hizo esa pregunta hasta el cansancio, incluso mientras se daba placer a sí misma. Finalmente tuvo que aceptar ante sí misma que aquella vez no se sintió ultrajada.

Aquella noche entre los brazos del moreno, bajo su musculoso y experto cuerpo, había sido tantas cosas, excepto una pesadilla. La recordaba y la anhelaba.

La rubia cerró los ojos cuando el castaño la aprisionó entre sus brazos para luego besarla. Exigente, insaciable, desesperado, así era aquel beso y los labios de fuego del Asakura, retenían los de Anna, impidiéndole siquiera jalar aire.

La pasión se incendió demasiado rápido y ambos terminaron sobre la cama de la joven, frotando sus cuerpos, dispuestos a todo.

**~ Estas segura?. Pídeme que me detenga ahora que puedo, porque estoy seguro que no podré hacerlo más adelante.**

La chica lo miró fijamente; sus mejillas totalmente matizadas en rojo.

¿Detenerse?, que ni se le ocurriera, la dejaría totalmente frustrada y sin posibilidad de apagar el fuego que él había encendido en ella, ese fuego que solo él podía apagar.

**~ Hao, quiero todo contigo… ¡todo!.**

El moreno sonrió; la lujuria había bañado los negros ojos de la mujer.

**~ Deberías escoger mejor tus palabras, Annita, no puedes culparme por poseerte después de esto.**

Dicho esto, el Asakura hizo magia con sus expertas manos, desnudándose y desnudando a la mujer, y sus labios quemaron la piel de la jovencita, marcándole el cuello.

**~ No sé si lo dije aquella vez, ¡pero eres hermosa!.**

Ella sonrió halagada.

Él también era muy apuesto y su cuerpo tan excitante; sus duros músculos, ohh!. Anna se sonrojó y se ahorró el comentario.

La rubia sabía que sería difícil esconder una prueba tan obvia de su travesura, más Hao no le permitió pensar en una solución, pues sus labios había aprisionado el pezón izquierdo, succionando, mordiendo.

La rubia arqueó la espalda ante el placer que este hombre le provocaba, permitiéndole a él tomar una posición más cómoda y esa no era otra más que entre las piernas de la rubia. La Kyouyama sintió entonces la hombría del muchacho, frotándose contra su flor mientras él seguía estrujando sus senos y bebiendo de ellos.

Anna jadeó sorprendida al sentir como el muchacho la penetraba con su dedo medio, moviendo este de adentro hacia afuera, complaciendo a la mujer.

Ella cerró los ojos, soportando la deliciosa sensación que el castaño le hacía sentir tan solo con sus dedos. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el éxtasis superficial la sacudiese; la Kyouyama se abrazó al Asakura. Eso había sido. . . increíble, tan fuerte. Anna no podía evitar tantas emociones y sensaciones; hacia tanto desde la última vez. . .

**~ Hao, no te detengas… motto…**

La voz de la chica sonó agitada y ansiosa; sus ojitos negros brillaban intensamente.

El moreno la besó con desesperación, no podía negarle nada a esta chiquilla que simplemente lo volvía loco.

Así, aferrado con fuerza la pequeña cintura de la rubia, el muchacho empujó suavemente las caderas, clavando su hombría en la intimidad de la mujer. Anna chilló ante el dolor de sentirse amoldada a él, esta era apenas la segunda vez y. . .

**~ Hao!, Hao!…**

El moreno adoró escuchar su nombre entonado de aquella manera, acompañado de lujuria y necesidad. Ella se estaba muriendo de placer y él también solo de verla a ella gozar. Hao deseó esto por mucho tiempo, desde aquella vez en que tuvo la suerte de tenerla. Pero esta vez era distinto, esta vez era especial porque Anna también lo deseaba, Anna lo necesitaba tanto como él a ella.

Las penetraciones se volvieron cada vez más fuertes y constantes, el Asakura estaba loco de pasión y placer y la hizo suya de una forma tan fuerte y desesperada, que la chica poco tardó en experimentar un nuevo clímax. Su flor se contraía y retenía la espina de su amante, estimulándolo, compensándolo por amarla de esa forma tan cabal.

Hao apretó los dientes y tras un ronco gemido, mojó la intimidad de la joven, permaneciendo atrapado entre sus piernas.

**~ Eso fue…**

Anna calló, no había palabras para describir un pecado tan hermoso.

**~ Gomen na.**

La Kyouyama sonrió y negó con la cabeza ante las palabras de su compañero. Ella lo deseaba tanto, a decir verdad esto fue como una segunda primera vez.

Era perfecto, el ambiente, el lugar, la entrega total y los sentimientos que involucraba, era tan distinto a la noche en que se conocieron.

**~ Por eso lo planeé todo.**

**~ ¿Planeaste?.**

**~ Hai. Traerte aquí y encerrarte en mi alcoba justo este día.**

**~ Este día?.**

El castaño arqueó una ceja, ¿qué tenía de especial este día?. Nada que él supiera. La Kyouyama se sonrojó desviando la mirada; se sentía tan tonta.

**~ Es mi cumpleaños.**

Hao sonrió con desilusión. ¿Por qué no se lo dijo antes?, él se habría encargado de hacer esta noche perfecta, la habría amado con locura.

**~ Para mí fue perfecto.**

**~ Lo habría sido más, créeme.**

Anna sonrió; de pronto el rojo en sus mejillas se volvió más intenso.

**~ Hao, ¿podemos… hacerlo otra vez?… ¿ahora?.**

El Asakura rió ligeramente. Ah, la juventud!. Anna era más de diez años menor que él, así que comprendía su energía y entusiasmo. No es que él mismo no lo deseara, de hecho, su hombría seguía cómodamente clavada en la flor de su querida rubia.

**~ Te lo advierto, no voy a soltarte en toda la noche.**

**~ Más te vale.**

Tras esa promesa, ambos amantes continuaron con el baile de amor, el más perfectamente sincronizado que pudiesen tener.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Me gustó este capítulo, pues a pesar de ser lemon, lo sentí un tanto tierno, relajado, nada fuerte.

Y no es que no me guste que sean fuertes, es solo que a veces tengo ganas de algo tranquilo ^^'.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Keico-Asakura**  
**Katsumi Kurosawa**  
**Mai-Kusakabe**  
**Ossalia**  
**Maeda Ai**


	8. Una locura más

**. Droga para dos .**

De: **PRISS**

Capítulo VIII: _"Una locura más."_

* * *

El moreno salió de la ducha y no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a la cama donde Anna dormía tranquila, permitiéndole la bella imagen de su espalda desnuda, blanca y frágil.

Hao sonrió mientras secaba sus largos cabellos. La noche anterior había sido una locura.

Ya tenían varios meses de noviazgo. . .

**~ Y un año de conocernos!.**

Susurró para sí el castaño, consciente de que igual ya tenían tiempo haciendo el amor, pero el día anterior en especial fue distinto, empezando porque Anna se había fugado de casa, la razón: su hermano se había dado cuenta que ella salía con un tipo mucho mayor que ella.

Treinta años, eso era más de diez años de experiencia y malicia en comparación con la rubia jovencita.

Él no iba a permitir que su hermanita adolescente echara su vida a perder de tal manera.

**~ Pero yo quiero estar contigo.**

Fueron las palabras de la chica cuando esta tocó a su puerta, empapada por la repentina lluvia, luego simplemente se abrazó al moreno, comportándose en verdad como la chiquilla que era.

Pero Hao tampoco quería estar sin la rubia de ojos negros.

**~ Con gusto viviré esta locura… con ella.**

Él sonrió, ya de vuelta en el presente.

Vivir atado a esa mujer era lo que él más quería, y de hecho, el Asakura veía esto como una oportunidad.

Ya un par de meses atrás le había propuesto a la Kyouyama que viviesen juntos, pero ella se negó e incluso se enfadó con él.

**~ Para mí el noviazgo es más que suficiente. No quiero más responsabilidades de las que puedo manejar.**

Esas crueles palabras fueron acompañadas por una expresión de inconformidad.

Llevar una casa, un matrimonio, tener hijos. . . Anna no quería nada de eso, no ahora al menos.

Claro ella veía así las cosas porque ni siquiera tenía edad para votar, pero él. . . Hao estaba en la edad perfecta para formar un hogar. Si esperaba a que la rubia tuviese la edad idónea, el castaño entonces ya estaría arañando los cuarenta y cinco años.

**~ Eso es demasiado, Annita.**

El Asakura sonrió mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama y se entretenía acariciando los largos y dorados cabellos de su chica, la misma que despertó mirándolo somnolienta y luego sonriéndole con dulzura.

Hao se inclinó para besarla; adoraba verla sonreír, más aun después de que la noche anterior ella lloraba inconsolable, en parte por el miedo a no ver más al moreno, pero también arrepentida por la locura que estaba cometiendo.

Fugarse de casa, esa no era ella, Anna Kyouyama, a pesar de su corta edad esa chica era bastante madura y responsable.

_"No cabe duda que el amor nos vuelve tontos."_

Pensaba la chica al tiempo en que aferraba al moreno de largos cabellos, forzándolo a volver a la cama.

Hao se recostó sobre el delicado cuerpo de la rubia, descansando, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de ese preciso instante, nada más. Pensando en la locura que estaba a punto de proponerle a la joven mientras esta se dedicaba a acariciarle los largos cabellos.

**~ Anna, quédate conmigo.**

Susurró el Asakura consciente de que si la chica se fue donde él la noche anterior, fue una locura que aun tenía solución, solución que seguro no le gustaría.

_"Si vuelve a su casa ya no podré verla."_

Pensaba el moreno, cerrando los ojos, tratando de no pensar en esas cosas.

La Kyouyama por su parte, se quedó inmóvil, ella sabía perfectamente el significado de aquella propuesta; estaba insegura, estaba asustada; tan solo tenía diecisiete años y su vida estaba a punto de cambiar de forma brusca.

**~ Yo no sé, es que yo…**

**~ Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás, si eso es lo que temes.**

Anna dobló las cejas. Era tan fácil decirlo, no es que no confiara en ese hombre, lo hacía y además de todo lo amaba. Es solo que no quería renunciar a tantas cosas tan solo por estar con Hao.

**~ No quiero dejar la escuela.**

**~ No te pido que lo hagas.**

**~ Ni la responsabilidad de un matrimonio, ni hijos.**

**~ Nada de eso tendremos, no ahora al menos.**

Hao clavó sus ojos en los de la rubia, la fuerza de su mirar fue tal, que la joven se vio obligada a girar el rostro.

Anna suspiró resignada, al parecer no iba a convencer al moreno de que la dejase ir, así que sonrió, igual no quería irse. Ya había cometido una locura, quizá lo mejor sería seguir con esto hasta el final, además en verdad quería hacerlo, vivir esta locura al máximo para no arrepentirse de nada.

Con una sutil sonrisa en los labios, fue la chica la que esta vez se recostó en el pecho de su amante y recordó algo más. . .

**~ ¡Ni creas que voy a cocinar!.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Este capítulo estuvo bastante cortito, y encima es uno donde la historia da un giro bastante importante, ya superamos lo de la "desafortunada" noche en que estos dos se conocieron, ahora el asunto es de cómo harán para seguir juntos.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Ossalia  
Lovehao  
Keico-asakura  
Katsumi Kurosawa  
Maeda Ai  
Naliamel  
AnnaRusso001**


	9. Cambio de planes

**. Droga para dos .**

De: **PRISS**

Capítulo IX: _"Cambio de planes."_

* * *

Anna suspiró hondo, acariciando la ventana de su habitación.

Luchó contra los deseos de llorar, pero la tristeza opacando sus ojos la delataba.

Había sido una estupidez ir a la escuela, pero sinceramente se negaba a abandonar sus estudios.

Así pues, su hermano la encontró y la encerró en casa, consciente de que una chiquilla enamorada no iba a entender de razones.

**~ Hao.**

El nombre del castaño escapó de sus labios en un murmullo. Aunque no lo demostrase, la rubia estaba al borde de la desesperación.

Un par de días y ya era víctima de la fuerte necesidad que por Hao tenía. Para colmo estaba completamente incomunicada y bien sabía que Pino no le permitiría al Asakura que la viese.

Una lágrima rodó por una de sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que golpeaban la puerta, avisando que alguien entraría.

**~ Señorita Anna, es hora de comer.**

Era la voz de una mujer morena que traía consigo la comida de la Kyouyama.

**~ Déjalo, no tengo apetito.**

Con preocupación, Liri Lara dobló las cejas.

Esa chiquilla no había comido absolutamente nada desde que el joven Pino la trajese a casa. Como capricho ya había sido suficiente y la morena estaba convencida de que nada podía ser tan importante como para dejarse morir de hambre.

**~ Señorita, no creo que…**

**~ Lo amo.**

Interrumpió la Kyouyama como sabiendo el sermón que le daría la mujer que ahora fungía como su guarda celda.

**~ Si, lo amo, pero ni tu ni mi hermano quieren entenderme.**

**~ Señorita!.**

Liri Lara no insistió más, dejó la comida de la joven, llevándose consigo el desayuno frio y sin tocar, esperanzada a que los platillos que acababa de dejar no corriesen la misma suerte. Pero cuando horas después, regresó con la cena, la morena se asustó mucho al encontrar a la rubia, inconsciente sobre el piso.

**~ Yo se lo dije, que le haría año.**

Susurró Lara, apresurándose donde la joven, quien abrió los ojos sin entender que había pasado.

La morena la ayudó a erguirse y recostarse en la cama, preguntándole a la chica si se sentía bien.

**~ Le diré a Ryu que vaya por el doctor.**

**~ N-no, por favor.**

La rubia aferró la mano de la mujer con las suyas, permaneciendo en silencio por un par de minutos.

**~ Oye, Lara… necesito que me hagas un favor.**

**~ Si, señorita.**

Anna sonrió, tendría que decirle de que se trataba, pero eso sería cuando despertase, pues la Kyouyama no pudo lograr que sus ojos permanecieran abiertos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**~ ¿Señorita?.**

Liri Lara miraba preocupada a la jovencita de ojos negros, impaciente por saber el resultado. Anna le había encargado una prueba de embarazo, ese era el favor que tanto necesitaba.

Más que una sospecha, la rubia tuvo un presentimiento, pues estaba completamente segura que la prueba daría positivo. . . y así fue.

**~ Lara… ¿podrías traerme algo de comer?.**

**~ Ahora?.**

**~ Si, bueno, tengo que comenzar a comer por dos.**

La morena no necesitaba escuchar más para adivinar el resultado de la prueba. Con ojos descoloridos, balbuceó que en seguida estaría de regreso, más antes de siquiera tocar la perilla de la puerta, escuchó la voz de la joven.

**~ Onegai… ni una sola palabra a mi hermano.**

La joven de negros cabellos solo asintió sin girarse a ver a la futura madre.

Estaba asustada, sin duda el joven Pino lanzaría fuego por los ojos cuando se enterase, aunque Liri Lara debía admitir que era bueno ver sonreír de nuevo a la señorita y ni que decir de su apetito. Esa niña pasó tres días sin probar bocado y ahora con esta noticia. . .

Ya en la cocina, la morena no lograba entender. Anna no era más que una niña y ya llevaba un bebé creciendo en su vientre. Debería estar asustada, ni siquiera sabía si el padre respondería por esto, eso si es que Pino le permitía verlo, además. . . con el carácter del rubio, no descartaba la idea de que obligase a la jovencita a deshacerse del bebé.

Liri Lara se estremeció con este pensamiento, sacudió la cabeza, queriendo deshacerse de tan horrenda idea y se apresuró a preparar la comida para la rubia de ojos negros.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Una vez más Pino; ya tengo un par de fics con él como hermano de la rubia, aunque como pareja igual se ven bien.

Y ahora Liri Lara, (correctamente creo que es Lilirara), es la primera vez que la "traigo" a uno de mis fictions, pero quiero hacerla participar en un par de ideas más, aunque no como principal.

Se suponía que no habría bebés, eso queríamos Anna y yo en el capitulo anterior, pero en este las cosas no nos resultaron ¬¬', de ahí el título del capítulo.

Para quienes aun tienen duda de que pasó con el embarazo de Anna, bueno... al inicio del cap 6, Anna está muy feliz. Sucede que se hizo análisis y resulta que todo había sido falsa alarma. Por eso estaba feliz. Creo que debí explicarlo de esa forma y no dejarlo tan ambiguo ¬¬'.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Katsumi Kurosawa**  
**Ossalia**  
**Aridarck**  
**Maeda Ai**  
**Anna Kyoyama 7**


	10. De frente a los problemas

**. Droga para dos .**

De: **PRISS**

Capítulo X: _"De frente a los problemas."_

* * *

Con el ceño en alto, Ryu miraba a aquel hombre de largos cabellos; así que él era el novio de la señorita, era mucho mayor que ella, y Ryu no pudo ocultar su total desaprobación hacia ese sujeto.

De no ser porque la misma Anna le pidió, casi le rogó por hacerle llegar a Hao, la carta que en esos momentos leía, jamás habría venido, no lo hubiese conocido y no estaría celoso al conocer el amor de la rubia de ojos negros.

El mismo Ryu amaba en secreto a la señorita y a pesar de que bien sabía él que nunca tendría una oportunidad con esa hermosa niña, no por ello dejaba de amarla y era por ese sentimiento que estaba ayudando a la Kyouyama, arriesgándose a perder el empleo.

_"Si el señor Pino se entera de esto, seguro me mata!."_

Pensaba el joven de extravagante peinado, olvidándose de todo aquello cuando el Asakura terminó de leer la carta y alzó la mirada.

**~ ¿Cómo está ella?.**

Preguntó. Su gruesa voz era una mezcla de enojo y preocupación, pues en el papel que tenía en sus manos solo leyó las disculpas de Anna por dejarse atrapar, sus deseos por verlo y estar con él, y que tenía algo muy importante que decirle.

**~ Ella está bien, pero su hermano no la dejará salir de la casa.**

El moreno suspiró cansado mientras prácticamente se dejaba caer sobre el sillón frente a su escritorio.

Ya sabía él que le traería problemas tener un romance con una jovencita adolescente, y sin embrago la extrañaba de una manera simplemente insoportable. Ansiaba tenerla entre sus brazos, besarla y hacerle el amor. Y ahora tenía una fuerte curiosidad por saber que era lo que la rubia quería decirle.

**~ Necesito verla.**

Murmuró el castaño, mirando fijamente al mensajero de su novia, quien se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo con satisfacción.

**~ Eso no se va a poder, la señorita quiere reunirse con usted a espaldas de su hermano, comprenderá que nadie la ayudará en eso.**

Hao alzó una ceja para luego cerrar los ojos y sonreír divertido.

Él no planeaba esconderse de nadie, sino todo lo contrario. Ya lo había pensado lo suficiente y bien sabía que no había otra solución más que hablar con el hermano de Anna.

**~ Y creo que es más conveniente encontrarme con su jefe en su propia casa, ¿no lo cree?. De esa forma también podré ver a mi chica.**

Sorprendido, Ryu fijó su mirada sobre el castaño.

¿Co-cómo que iba a hablar con el señor Pino?. Eso no lo hubiese imaginado en ningún momento. De todas las posibles locuras que el Asakura y la señorita Anna pudiesen cometer, esta jamás la contempló.

**~ Cre, creí que usted tenía pensado fugarse con ella.**

Ryu logró una risa en el caballero de largos cabellos. ¿Fugarse?, él ya no estaba en edad para esas cosas.

Hao giró el rostro, contemplando el atardecer tras el ventanal.

Quizá Anna veía de este un problema sin solución, más él lo percibía de otra manera. Para algo sirven los años, ¿no?. Pero bueno, eso era lo menos importante, lo que motivaba al castaño no era otra cosa más que volver a ver a su Anna.

Lamentablemente para el "roquero" las cosas no eran optimismo. Ryu suspiró aflojando los hombros. . .

Sin duda, hoy mismo se quedaba sin empleo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

¿Qué pasó?, este capítulo está diminuto.

Relleno, nada más, pero tiene unos cuantos detalles, para empezar, quería darle un lugarcito a Ryu y su amor por Anna. Su gusto por ella fue más evidente en el manga ^^'.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Ossalia**  
**Patrick A'Sakura**  
**Katsumi Kurosawa**  
**LITA JAPON**  
**Maeda Ai**  
**Naliamel**


	11. Para reparar el daño

**. Droga para dos .**

De: **PRISS**

Capítulo X:_ "Para reparar el daño."_

* * *

Pino casi se va de espaldas al llegar a casa y encontrarse con el pervertido que se había llevado a su hermanita.

**~ ¿Qué hace usted aquí?, ¡largo!.**

Gritó el rubio, quien no podía creer tanto descaro. ¿Cómo podía ese tipo a atreverse a pisar su casa?.

El joven Kyouyama no tuvo tiempo de contestarse esa pregunta ni mucho menos de echar al castaño de la casa, pues su querida hermana había llegado y no tardó un segundo en correr a los brazos del muchacho de largos cabellos.

**~ Quería verte, te extrañé tanto.**

Eran las palabras de una Anna cuya voz se quebraba al borde del llanto. Estaba feliz, no había otra razón, por fin podría decirle a Hao que ella. . .

**~ Anna, te ordeno que te alejes de ese sujeto.**

**~ ¡No!.**

Necia, la Kyouyama se aferró al castaño, negándose a complacer a su hermano, más esta acción no hizo sino sembrar la desesperación en Pino, quien estaba más que dispuesto a separar a la rubia de ese hombre, así tuviera que arrastrarla.

Y Hao, quien poco o nada había dicho hasta ahora, acarició los largos y dorados cabellos de la chica, pidiéndole que los dejase a solas para hablar.

**~ Pero…**

**~ Solo unos minutos, lo prometo.**

La rubia dobló las cejas con tristeza, sintiendo que se le iba la oportunidad de decirle a ese hombre que serían padres.

**~ La respuesta es: ¡NO!.**

Pino no esperó más de un segundo después de que su hermana los dejase a solas y le echó en cara al Asakura su total antipatía por él.

No era para menos, incluso Pino era más joven que el moreno. Una diferencia de casi quince años es. . . pues es inaceptable.

**~ Ni siquiera me ha escuchado.**

El rubio sonrió irónico ante las palabras de su "invitado". No necesita escucharlo para saber las intenciones que el castaño tenía con la jovencita.

**~ Usted quiere llevársela, así de fácil. Pues entérese que no lo permitiré. Ella es la única familia que tengo, no voy a regalársela a un tipo que le dobla la edad.**

El muchacho de largos cabellos frunció el ceño y dobló las cejas, molesto.

Ya sabía él que esto no iba a ser fácil.

**~ La amo, ¿es tan difícil de creer?.**

El joven Kyouyama amplió su sonrisa de una forma sinceramente burlona.

¿Amarla?, no, no lo creía, además, ¿qué sabía Pino de ese hombre?. Anna nunca le habló de este enamorado, el primero, sino se equivocaba.

Su nombre, sus hábitos o patrimonio eran detalles que Pino desconocía y solo se había enterado por las malas lenguas de que su hermanita salía con un tipo mucho mayor.

**~ Disculpe, pero no voy a dejar que usted le arruine la vida.**

Hao cerró los ojos y con expresión seria, giró el rostro y dijo. . .

**~ Me temo que no me gusta su respuesta, así que me veré en la penosa necesidad de robarme a la dama.**

El rubio apretó los dientes y, furioso, se acercó a Hao, sujetándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

**~ Usted…**

**~ No, onii-chan…**

Desde la puerta, Anna lo llamó asustada; lágrimas comenzando a escapar de sus negros ojos.

Sería el embarazo o quizás había extrañado mucho a ese hombre, o en verdad lo quería tanto como decía, lo cierto es que Anna Kyouyama no lloraba por cualquier cosa y sin embargo ahora no podía contener el deseo de hacerlo.

**~ Detente, onegai…**

Susurró para luego apresurarse donde Hao y aferrarse a él, ocultando el rostro en el pecho del moreno, negándose a soltarlo jamás.

**~ A-Anna, ¿qué crees que haces?.**

**~ Lo amo.** -Le dijo ella en un tono de voz que parecía un capricho, pero las palabras que vinieron después dejaron sorprendidos a ambos hombres.- **~ Además yo… yo estoy esperando un hijo suyo… estoy embarazada.**

Los ojos de Pino se destiñeron por la sorpresa. Su hermanita de diecisiete años iba a ser madre, un tipo diez años mayor que ella la había preñado y él se enteraba así como así, pero Hao no estaba muy diferente al rubio, la noticia de que iba a ser padre simplemente lo dejó sin habla.

**~ A-Annita, e, es eso cierto?.**

La rubia solo movió la cabeza afirmando mientras se disculpaba con el Asakura.

Hao la estrechó fuertemente, ella no debía disculparse, esto era. . . es maravilloso. Más la rubia giró el rostro; para empezar ella era la que no quería tener hijos, bueno, eso era antes, ahora. . .

_"Ahora lo deseo más que nada."_

Pensaba la Kyouyama, buscando los labios del joven de largos cabellos y olvidándose de su hermano, quien no parecía estar muy contento.

**~ Basta ya.** -Gritó Pino.- **~ Anna…**

El rubio miraba furioso a su hermana, adueñándose de toda su atención, más vio la tristeza y la preocupación en esos ojitos negros que él tanto amaba, entonces el Kyouyama tomó la decisión más difícil de su vida, esa de la que estaba seguro se iba a arrepentir.

**~ Señor Asakura, más vale que se case con mi hermana para reparar su falta.**

**~ Onii-chan!.**

Anna se soltó de Hao tan solo para abrazar a su hermano, feliz por aquellas palabras disfrazadas de amenazas.

Más con su hermana entre sus brazos, Pino miraba con odio y rabia al Asakura. No estaba muy contento con él, ni por esto.

_"Todo sea por ti, princesa."_

Pensaba el rubio, resignándose por completo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

No sé, tantas explicaciones de jalón como que no me convence, pero ya no tengo más ideas para esta historia.

Como sea, algo que no pude explicar es el que los hermanos (Anna y Pino), estén solos. Me deshice de sus padres y ni siquiera me tomé el tiempo para explicarlo.

El siguiente capítulo es un mini-lemon y el desenlace.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Ossalia  
Katsumi Kurosawa  
LITA JAPON  
Maeda Ai**


	12. Adictos a su amor

**. Droga para dos .**

De: **PRISS**

_06-JUL-07_

_25-DIC-07_

Capítulo XII:_ "Adictos a su amor."_

* * *

Hao se encargó de que todo fuese lo más perfecto posible, no obstante, la rubia era su princesita. Además. . .

_"Todo fue mi culpa, le destrocé sus sueños."_

Pensaba el Asakura, consciente de que los diecisiete no eran la mejor edad para casarse o esperar un bebé.

El moreno acarició los rubios cabellos de su joven esposa.

**~ Te amo.**

Le dijo él, con un tono de voz tal, que parecía estar disculpándose.

Anna sonrió sin decir nada mientras se quitaba lentamente el blanco vestido del que se enamoró a primera vista.

Y el castaño la miró atentamente, deseoso de tenerla prisionera de sus brazos. La había extrañado muchísimo, sintió que se le venía el mundo encima cuando Pino los separó, quizá por ello Hao se sentía extraño, nunca se sintió tan desesperado por hacerle el amor a una mujer y ni siquiera es la primera vez con Anna, es solo que. . . la quería, tan sencillo como eso.

_"Aunque el amor no es un asunto tan simple."_

Pensaba el moreno, deleitándose con la desnudez de la pequeña de ojos negros.

Pero la voz de la Kyouyama, por muy sensual que sonase, rompió el encanto.

**~ ¡Estoy muy enojada contigo!.**

**~ ¡¿Por qué?.**

La rubia se tomó su tiempo, delineando las facciones del Asakura con sus frágiles manos, o enredando estas en sus largos y oscuros cabellos.

**~ No quería que tu hermano estuviera en MI boda.**

Hao no pudo evitar reír con fuerza ante el pequeño capricho de la jovencita.

Aunque ese odio que Anna sentía por su cuñado estaba bien fundamentado, Hao no llamó a su hermano. . .

**~ Yoh se invitó solo.**

La Kyouyama suspiró resignada, pensando que hubiese sido maravilloso echar a ese tipo a patadas.

De pronto, la pareja se encontraba en silencio, sin encontrar nada más de que hablar.

**~ ¿Qué puedo hacer?.**

**~ ¿De qué hablas?.**

**~ Yo… no sé como tocarte.**

Anna dobló las cejas con tristeza. Estaba embarazada, si, pero necesitaba sentir a ese hombre. . . ¡ya!. Así que ella simplemente no esperó y dejó que sus manos hiciesen magia con la espina del moreno.

**~ A-Anna!.**

**~ Shhuuu… sé lo que hago, déjame a mí.**

Y vaya que así era, el Asakura apretó los dientes, aguantando todo el placer que las pequeñas manos de su esposa ejercían sobre su duda espina.

**~ ¿Te gusta?.**

**~ Me, me encanta!.**

Hao casi gruñó y más aun cuando la Kyouyama acarició y estrujó las esferas que sostenían la virilidad de su marido. Ante tal situación, el castaño empujó suavemente a la chica, recostándola y posándose él encima de ella. Luego se detuvo, la veía tan pequeña bajo su cuerpo y en verdad temía lastimarla o quizás al bebé.

**~ Onegai, Hao…**

Pero esa suplica y su carita expresándole tantos sentimientos. . .

El Asakura respiró hondo, no. . . no sabía cómo tocarla ahora que ella estaba preñada.

**~ Te necesito.**

Más ese par de palabras lo incitó a dejarle todo al instinto.

Hao rozó la punta de su hombría con la vagina de la rubia un par de veces antes de presionar lentamente y penetrar a la joven, quien gimió placenteramente al sentirlo ya dentro suyo y comenzó a mecer las caderas, buscando el pene de su esposo.

Anna cambió de posición, se sentó sobre las caderas del moreno y se aferró a él, besándolo casi con desesperación.

**~ Oh, Hao, yo… te extrañé tanto.**

Le susurraba ella al oído, ondulando las caderas, estimulando a su compañero.

El Asakura la aferró por la cintura, controlándose en sus penetraciones, lo cual no era nada fácil. Por dios, ella lo volvía loco. Era delicada, frágil, pero tan sexy y apasionada.

**~ Anna, Anna…**

La voz del moreno sonaba ronca y agitada. Estaba al borde del clímax.

La Kyouyama gimió y arqueó la espalda, gimiendo el nombre de su amante; su cuerpo se sacudió y enseguida un orgasmo la recorrió, produciendo fuertes pulsaciones que aprisionaban la espina del castaño, orillándolo al orgasmo y por tanto a derramar su esencia en el cuerpo de la joven mujer.

**~ T-te quiero, Anna, tu y el bebé son todo para mí.**

Le dijo el moreno, poco después de colapsarse sobre la rubia.

Ella sonrió y le acarició la mejilla, sus cuerpos aun entrelazados.

**~ ¿Hablas en serio?.**

**~ Lo dudas?.**

**~ Después de la forma en que nos conocimos, pues…**

**~ Lo siento, yo nunca quise…**

La rubia selló los labios de su esposo con los propios, acariciándole nuevamente las mejillas.

**~ No me arrepiento de nada.**

Hao sonrió, después de aquella noche, no creía que pudiesen estar juntos de nuevo, al menos no sin droga para ayudarlo.

Anna parpadeó. No, en verdad ella se había vuelto adicta a algo, no al narcótico, sino a ese hombre, a sus labios, a esa forma tan fuerte de hacerle el amor.

La mujer estaba convencida de que él fue más fuerte que esa droga.

**~ Perdóname.**

**~ Baka!, hace mucho que lo hice.**

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de la joven, si bien había perdonado a Hao, no era lo mismo con el hermano.

**~ No quiero que venga a nuestra casa, que se acerque a mi hijo… sé que es tu hermano, pero no quiero que…**

**~ Shuuu, lo sé y no dejaré que te ponga un dedo encima.**

La Kyouyama sonrió sutil, no necesitaba forzar al castaño a jurarle que así sería. Él ya se lo había demostrado, aquella vez, esa noche en que le dio la droga de su cuerpo, sus caricias y sus labios.

**~ Estoy contigo porque ya no podría vivir sin todo lo que me diste esa noche. Yo… te necesito.**

Hao sonrió satisfecho, luego con malicia. Así que la rubia no podía estar sin él. . . pues en ese caso iba a darle lo que ella tanto necesitaba.

El Asakura la besó para poco después volver a mecer las caderas y, en silencio, le prometió a su amada que compartiría con ella esa droga de la que ambos se habían vuelto adictos. . . su amor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**. Fin .**

* * *

Esto se terminó!.

Cuando escribí este último capítulo, me di cuenta de que debí seguir la historia por el rumbo de Yoh y no de Pino, al menos así me sentí al final.

Igual siento que las emociones se me fueron de las manos, ya saben, el derroche de miel, como que no es característico de estos dos.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Naliamel  
LITA JAPON  
Katsumi Kurosawa  
Anna Russo  
Maeda Ai  
Lady Mayt **-Muchas gracias por tus 11 reviews que dejaste después de leer de una sola vez todo el fic-**  
**


End file.
